serathoulfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyrnheim
Basic information Character Name: Cyrnheim Character Age: 28 Character Gender: Male Class/Subclass: Melee/Swords Archetype: Craftsman Race: Vvarden Character Personality: Brave, Witty, and a Loner Background Information Cyrnheim has always been a bit of a loner. He and his parents lived in the caverns, a bit far from any Civilization. As a child he was curious of the outside world and always bothered his parents to go up to the surface, but of course he was unaware that for Vvardens, it was forbidden. He had attempted a few times to try and climb the caverns walls, but he fell down, it may have even been horrible to know that the cavern's exit lied close to the ending of these cavern walls, allowing him to see lighting from the top. It had led him to get a little crazy - he kept drawing pictures, imagining what the surface actually looked like. But as the years passed, he led to age 16, learning how to craft things from the stone, copper, and other items that his brother would mine in the caverns for practice, he had made quite a few things for tools, allowing Cyrnheim to learn to make weapons. If there was one weapon he really liked, it was the sword. Whenever he wasn't crafting, he was practicing his swordsmanship. He had become a good swordsman and Crafter, at age 20 he had wanted to build an 'outpost' of sorts in the lower caverns for fun of crafting. He had used his sword to escort his brother. While his brother mined, he noticed movement in the deeper darker tunnel, they had been Zombies! He counted at least six of them, so while he fought 3 with his sword, his brother fought the other three. Cyrnheim stabbed a zombie, killing it, and slashing another, again killing it. Then he hit the last zombie with his sword, making it knock all the way down the cave where it came from. He went to his brother, but then, a zombie bites his brother, and the zombies kill him, Cyrnheim killed both of the zombies, seeing his brother dead, he cried. He had used his building skills to build a burial site for his brother, made of cobble stone, he had then blocked up the cave with mainly dirt, and left. Age 24, he was over his brother's death, he decided he couldn't live here anymore, and although the Vvarden lived in caverns, he wanted to live somewhere with more people. He departed, leading him to a clear large space of cavern he could build it, and so he did, he would craft a house for him to live in, and would build other things such as pillars or separate builings, he lived there till he was 26, about to be 27. Then, at age 27 he traveled around caverns, building things in places. He learned to build magnificent underground structures, though destroyed them after they were done, he had quite the skill, though he wanted to build more, so after a year, now 28, he has set out for an underground city known as Tyrngheim to help as a craftsman to build tools and buildings for them, to practice his skill. He crossed many caverns and the like, and found the city. Tyrngheim, home of the Vvarden people! He noticed the massive cavern it was in, with all the brick structures, he knew he was going to like it here. He noticed electric lights made from engineering, and the glowing mushrooms. He fell in love with the beautiful sight. He knew that he was going to like it here.